This invention relates generally to devices for transporting equipment, and more specifically to a device for transporting equipment about a person's body.
Service and delivery personnel can be tasked with carrying heavy or bulky objects between their vehicle and the delivery or pick-up site. Negotiation of obstacles can be difficult or impossible when carrying one or more heavy or bulky objects by hand. Many times, distance, terrain, or the presence of obstacles like closed doors, curbs, stairs, and even elevators can complicate pick-up or delivery. In addition to the general difficulty of this task, carrying heavy or bulky objects by hand also increases the risk of injury from fatigue, loss of balance, as well as trips and falls. It also increases overall delivery time, and reduces quality of and opportunity for professional customer interactions.
One such task requiring the transport of heavy or bulky objects is the delivery of portable fire extinguishers. Fire codes vary by jurisdiction but nearly all commercial, industrial, and multifamily buildings require comprehensive fire protection. Maritime, aviation, and other transport laws also require that commercial vehicles and vessels also be outfitted with a minimum degree of protection.
A portable fire extinguisher is an element important to any comprehensive fire protection system. They are easy to use and store throughout a structure, and usually the first line of defense in preventing small smoldering fires or electrical problems from turning into a catastrophic loss. As such, fire codes often require a certain number of one or more working portable extinguishers based on use and risk factors of a particular site. Additional protection devices above and beyond fire code requirements are also installed by occupants, owners, or managers. These devices may be provided for peace of mind, for insurance reasons, for additional or redundant protection of sensitive equipment, for preventing small fires from reaching extremely flammable or toxic materials, or a number of other reasons.